FF-Yunjae NO MORE
by Minhyan-chan
Summary: Oneshoot dan selamat membaca...


div class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"Title : No More /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"Author : Minhyan-ssi/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"br / br / Legh : Oneshootbr / br / /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"br / Ratting : PG-17/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"br / br / Genre : Drama – Yaoi /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"br / Cast : /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"br / - Jung Yunho/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"- Kim Jaejoong /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"-Etcbr / br / /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Hallo sudah sangat lama nggak nulis FF, maap juga hasilnya juga geje/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"FF kali ini terinspirasi, ah tidak tapi copas MV-nya Beast-No More… kalau sama ya maklumin aja ya, namanya juga copas hahahah/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"### buat tanda flashback/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"+++ buat tanda alir maju/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"Ok, Happy reading all. . . br / br / and sorry for typo/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"# # # #/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Klik~/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Jaejoong menyentuhkan jemari lentiknya pada layar ponselnya, ia memilih option "send" yang tertera dalam akun instagramnya. Ia lalu meletakkan ponsel tersebut diatas meja. Jemarinya beralih meraih sendok dan garbu dihadapannya dan mulai memakan makanan yang kini ada di hadapannya. /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik perlahan membentuk seperti sebuah seringaian. Ia teringat masa lalu./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"# # # # # # /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Aku nggak mau!" Tolak Jaejoong sambil membuang wajahnya ketika di depan mulutnya disodori sesendok makanan yang tidak disukainya./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Ayolah, ini enak, Joongie," ujar seseorang yang menyodorkan makanan tersebut, dengan setengah memaksa./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Aku nggak mau, Yunho-ah."/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Ayolah…" Yunho, orang yang bersama Jaejoong tersebut pada ahirnya benar-benar memaksakan kehendaknya dengan tanpa babibu lagi ia meneroboskan sendok tersebuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Ya!" teriak Jaejoong langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Ingin ia memprotes kekasihnya ini, tapi ia tak bisa karena mulutnya sedang penuh dengan makanan. /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"# # # # # #/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Perlahan Jaejoong memasukkan sesendok makanan yang baru diambilnya ke mulutnya. Dulu, ia benci makanan ini, tapi karena sering dipaksa Yunho, ia mulai kini mulai terbiasa untuk memakannya dan sedikit menyukainya./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Drrt~~~/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Masih sambil memakan makanan yang baru dipesannya beberapa saat yang lalu, tangan kirinya mengambil ponselnya. Mulutnya mendadak berhenti menguyah. Barusan ia mendapatkan pemberitahuan instagram, beberapa detik yang lalu Yunho menyukai foto makanan dihadapannya kini yang ia publish sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Why?/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;" + + +/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Jepret~/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Jaejoong kembali mengabil foto dirinya sendiri atau kebanyakan orang sekarang menyebutnya selfi. Ia nampak menunjakkan ekspresi wajah kepedasan dengan bibirnya yang berlumur minyak dari makanan tersebut. Dan tanpa ragu ia mempostinya ke akun instagram-nya./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Jaejoong melirik kea rah jam dinding yang ada di restoran ini. Masih jam 8 malam dan Changmin, adiknya, pasti belum pulang dari kuliahnya. Jika pulang sekarang, ia bakal sendirian di apartemen. Itu ,menyebalkan sekali./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Mata Jaejoong kembali melirik pada layar ponselnya. Jemarinya men-scroll home akun instagramnya. Mungkin akan lebih baik ia menunggu sampai Changmin pulang disini sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sesekali pria cantik ini tersenyum melihat foto-foto yang diposting oleh teman-temannya, gila dan sangat lucu. Senyumnya memudar langsung ketika salah satu yang ada di home instagramnya adalah postingan foto sepasang cincin yang dipublish oleh Yunho./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"# # # # # # /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Kita putus!" teriak Jaejoong /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Why? Kenapa kita harus putus. Bukankah kita saling mencintai?" Yunho berusaha meraih tangan Jaejoong yang akan pergi dengan menenteng sebuah koper./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Aku lelah, Jung Yunho. Aku lelah dengan sikapmu yang overprotektif. Aku bosan kau atur-atur dan aku BOSAN HIDUP DENGANMU!" Jaejoong menepis kasar uluran tangan Yunho. Ia lalu berbalik melihat pada Yunho. "Jangan pernah mengangguku lagi, Jung Yunho. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi." Lanjut Jaejoong melihat serius pada Yunho./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Yunho tak berkata apapun lagi. Bahkan ia diam saja ketika Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemennya yang ia tinggali bersama Jaejoong selama 3 tahun terahir ini./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"# # # # # # /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Lamunan Jaejoong buyar ketika kembali ponselnya bergetar karena sebuah pemberitahuan dari instagram. Kali ini ia berusaha keras menahan air matanya untuk jatuh. Lagi dan lagi Yunho men-like postingan fotonya yang terahir./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Berhenti Jung Yunho, berhenti melakukan ini," gumam Jaejoong. Ia lalu meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan emosinya./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Drrrt~/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Kembali posel Jaejoong bergetar beberapa saat kemudian. Dengan agak malas ia melirik pada ponselnya. Ternyata panggilan dari Changmin. Jaejoong segera mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan langsung mengangkat panggilan telpon dari adiknya tersebut./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Ah, Arraseo," ujar Jaejoong singkat lalu menutup ponselnya. Ia juga mengambil tas kantornya untuk kemudian beranjak dari restoran yang dulunya dan mungkin masih menjadi restoran favorit untuknya dan Yunho, meskipun kini mereka berdua telah berpisah jalan. Barusan Changmin mengatakan sudah dijalan dan akan segera sampai di apartemen./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, langkah Jaejoong terhenti. Tanpa ia tahu dan ia duga ia melihat Yunho sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa sebuah rangkaian bungan ditangan kiri sementara tangan tangannya membawa sebuah kotak seperti kotak tempat untuk cincin. Jaejoong melihat agak seruis pada kotak tersebut selama beberapa detik. Samar-samar ia menyunggingkan senyuman. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah kotak yang tadi ia di posting oleh Yunho di instagram mantan kekasihnya tersebut./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"# # # # # /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Yunho-ah," panggil Jaejoong/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Yunho tak menjawab, ia malah berlutut sebari menyerahkan sebuah rangkaian bunga untuk Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong menerimana dengan perasaan yang penuh kejutan./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"" Aku sering menganggumu dan membuatmu kesal karena jujur saja aku tidak bisa sedetik tanpa dirimu. Kau adalah oksigenku, Jaejoongie. Aish, sudah aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Mungkin bagimu aku terlihat gila saat ini. Tapi, aku benar-benar menyukaimu Kim Jaejoong, aku ingin kau jadi pacarku." Ucap Yunho yang terdengan sangat terburu-buru dan gugup./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Jaejoong masih diam dan tak menjawab./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Pokoknya kau harus jadi pacarku." Dengan tanpa izin Jaejoong, Yunho memaksakan memakaikan sebuah cincin di jari manis pria cantik ini./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"# # # # # # /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Yunho juga menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sedikit menyembunyikan rangakaian bunga yang di bawanya di belakang punggungnya. Dengan tampak tenang, Yunho kembali melangkahkan kakinya, begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Ketika dua pria mantan pasangan ini sudah berada dalam jarak yang dekat dan nyaris berpapasan, keduanya nampak tidak saling melihat satu sama lain, bahkan Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera keluar dari restoran tersebut./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Yunnie-ah!" teriak seorang wanita sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Yunho nampak tersenyum dan balas melambaikan tangan pada wanita tersebut./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Samar-samar Jaejoong masih bisa mendenger terikan wanita tersebut. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat lagi bahkan ia setengah berlari meninggalkan restoran tersebut./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Untukmu," ujar Yunho seraya menyerahkan bunga yang dibawa tadi pada wanita yang memanggilnya tadi, Park Soo Jin./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Untukku?" Soo Jin nampak antusias menerima bunga tersebut. Tanpa banyak berpikir ia langsung memeluk Yunho yang baru dipacarinya setengah tahun terahir ini./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Will you marry me?" kata Yunho setelah mengahiri pelukan mereka dan berlutut pada kekasih barunya ini./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"+ + + +/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Jepret ~`/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Jaejoong kembali memotret bintang-bintang yang ada di langit. Ia tidak jadi langsung pulang. Ia pergi ke sungai Han dan merebahkan diri diatas rerumputkan sebuah taman yang berada di pinggiran sungai di kota Seoul tersebut. Lagi dan lagi mempostingnya kea kun instagramnya,. Jaejoong memang senang sekai memposting foto-foto tempatatau sesuatu yang disukainya kea kun instagramnya. Jaejoong menutup matanya. Ia seolah membuang emosi-emosi negatif karena banyak hal yang ia alami hari ini bersama dengan hembusan nafasnya. Ya, tempat ini merupakan tempat yang paling Jaejoong kunjungi ketika sedang penat dan untuk menenangkan diri./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Buk~/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya setelah kurang lebih 30 menit ia tertidur di alam terbuka seperti ini. Ia merasakan seperti seseorang ikut berbaring di sebelahnya./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Kau tak berubah sama sekali Jaejoongi. Masih saja menyukai tempat ini."/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Jaejoong membuka lebar-leba matanya dan langsung menoleh ke samping. Ia terkejut tentu saja, bagaimana bisa Yunho sekarang sudah ikut berbaring di sampingnya./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Kau… darimana kau tahu aku disini?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung mendudukan tubuhnya. /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Yunho menunjukkan poselnya yang layarnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang membuka akun instagram dan foto yang terahir kali di upload oleh Jaejoong tertera jelas disana. Yunho tersenyum dan lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya juga./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Apakah Soo Jin menerima lamaranmu?" Tanya Jaejoong. Ya, Jaejoong tahu karena Soojin adalah rekan kerja di kantornya dan seluruh kantor tahu hubungan special seorang Park Soojin dengan seorang direktur muda perusahaan lain yaitu Yunho. /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Tentu saja. 3 bulan lagi kita akan menikah." Jawab Yunho dengan tegas dan sambil tersenyum./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Kau akan menikah, jadi berhentilah mengangguku Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong meningikan suaranya dan airmata yang sedari tadi mengumpul dipupuk matamya, ahirnya jatuh juga. Ia berusaha sangat keras untuk melupakan Yunho, tapi pria berwajah kecil itu selalu mengganggunya dengan men-like apapun yang ia posting di instagramnya. Bagiamana bisa melupakan kalau hampir setiap hari nama Yunho muncul yang seperti itu dan muncul disetiap pemberitahuan instagramnya ibarat sebuah alaram./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Sret~/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Yunho menarik kasar tangan Jaejoong, membuat pria cantik itu terjatuh pada pangkuan Yunho./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Chu ~/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Dan tanpa banyak basa basi Yunho langsung mencium bibir Jaejoong. Cukup lama dan lembut. Awalnya Jaejoong memberontak, namun sama seperti biasanya, tubuhnya tidak menginginkan ciuman ini meskipun otaknya terus saja mengelak. Seolah kesulitan untuk berpikir jernih, Jaejoong membiarkan bibir Yunho mempermainkan bibirnya dan bahkan sesekali ia tak ingin mengalah./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Chu~/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong sekaligus tanda untuk mengahiri ciumannya pada pria pemilik bibir cherry tersebut. Ia lalu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jaejoong./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Lupakan aku, jangan lagi menggangguku, Jung Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong . Tanpa ia sadari airmata yang sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya ahirnya jatuh juga./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Aku tidak bisa." Balas Yunho tegas./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Kenapa? Kau sudah memiliki Soojin."/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Karena kau, Kim Jaejoong. Kau yang membuatku tidak bisa melupakanmu."/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Aku?" Jaejoong nampak bingung. Ia menajuhkan wajahnya dari Yunho. /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Kau tak bisa melupakan kenangan kita, membuatku tak bisa melupakanmu."/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Kau bicara apa. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakan tentang kita dan dirimu. Tapi kau selalu mengangguku."/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Justru kau yang mengangguku, Kim Jaejoong. Foto-foto yang kau posting di instagram itu adalah semua hal tentang kita. Foto hari ini adalah makanan foto makanan dan restoran favorit saat kita berpacaran dulu. Bahkan aku yang memberitahumu jika melihat bintang dari tempat ini itu sanagt menakjubkan. Dan kau jadi suka memotret bintang dari sini. Kau juga sering memposting foto saat kau berkunjung ke tempat-tempat yang sering kita kunjungi. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu kalau hampir setiap hari aku melihat semua kenangan tentang kita. "/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Jaejoong tak menjawab lagi. Ia menarik nafas yang berat dan panjang. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis lebih dramatis lagi./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Aku akan menghapus akun instagramku agar tidak menganggumu lagi. Supaya kau bisa melupakanku." Kali ini Jaejoong agak gugup menyampaikannya. /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Menghapus akun instagramu sama saja dengan membunuhku. Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali kalau kau adalah oksigenku. Tidak melihatmu sehari seperti aku kehilangan oksigen untuk bernafas." /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Jaejoong mengepalkan tangan diam-diam. Kesal. Bisa-bisanya Yunho berkata seperti itu dengan kenyataan mereka bukan lagi sebagai pasangan kekasih?/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""LALU APA MAUMU JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong, habis kesabaran. Ia langsung saja berdiri dari duduknya./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Kita berteman dan hidup bersama."/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Hidup bersama katamu? Kau gila Jung Yunho. Kau akan menikah, mau kau kemanakan istrimu? "/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Soo Jin tidak akan tahu tentang ini." Jelas Yunho sebari berdiri mensejajari Jaejoong./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Jangan bicara sembarangan. Soo Jin itu gadis-gadis baik-baik. Jangan pernah menyakiti dia dengan menghianati cintanya." Kata Jaejoong. Ia berbalik badan dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Yunho./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Siapa yang menghianati cintanya. Kita berteman bukan berpasangan. Kita teman tapi hidup bersama. Lagi pula kita salaing membutuhkan, Kim Jaejoong. Kau juga tak bisa melupakan tentang kita!"/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Jaejoong seolah tidak peduli, ia terus saja berjalan pergi dari hadapan Yunho./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Drrt~/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya setelah cukup jauh dan menghilang dari pandangan Yunho karena ponselnya begetar./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"1 Pesan Masuk/span/em/div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-weight: normal;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Kalau kau bersia menjadi kita berteman dan hidup bersama, datanglah ke apartemen dan bawa barang-barangmu/span/emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;".-/span/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"+ + + + /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Satu bulan kemudian…./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Nado saranghae, chagiya." Yunho menutup telponnya dengan Soojin. Ia menaruh ponselnya di nakas dan bersiap untuk tidur./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Tok~/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Tok~/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Yunho mengurungkan niatnya menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia pun bergegas membukakan pintu./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"Ceklek~/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;""Woha!" seru Yunho sesaat setelah membukakan pintu. Ia merasa seperti mimpi dan nyaris tidak percaya, sekarang Jaejoong berdiri dihadapannya sambil membawa sebuah koper./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; line-height: 115%;"~END~/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div  
div class="MsoNormal"Maaf lama g update cz g bisa aku di lappyku jadi sekarang aku post ff nya di div  
div class="MsoNormal" /div 


End file.
